alternate famlies
by 61394
Summary: before jiraiya goes to fight pain something else comes to leaf read and out in this exciting AU of Wilkins75 story
1. Chapter 1

Alternate families

Hey this is 61394 here coming to you with my version of Wilkins75's story universal families and before I get some administrator deputized or not on my back I have his permission so here you go Alternate families enjoy

The rain poured down as the eight man team walked through the gates of the hidden leaf village waiting for the team was Shizune Kato

"Shizune what are you doing here is there something wrong with Hokage Sama" asked Yamato

"No Tsunade Sama asked me to bring your team to Anbu Headquarters" she said "Follow me" she said before jumping off

"Hey Kakashi sensei what's going on" asked Naruto "I don't know but I guess we'll find out" before jumping after Shizune with the other following quickly after him finally stopping at the top of the hokage mountain

"Uh why are we here on top of the second Hokage's head?" asked Naruto "and why does granny Tsunade need us up here"

"All will be explained shortly Naruto" said Shizune before the Hokage's aide performed a dozen hand signs "Ninja art secret entrance key" chakra surged forming a square like a panel around the gathered shinobi before it descended downwards like an elevator the earth closing up behind them

When the panel stopped descending fluorescent lights turned on revealing them to be in a circular room with dark wooden floors and navy blue walls with a door to the left and right of the panel

"Wow it's been a few years since I've been here" said Kakashi

"Why is everything blue" asked Naruto "the Anbu was formed by Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage he liked blue a lot" answered Yamato

From the left door a man with brown hair in a animal mask in a white cloak came over to them "Welcome Hokage Sama and Jiraiya Sama are with the others in the holding area's"

"Thank you commander have there been any other disturbances since they have arrived" asked Shizune

"None since team Asuma have been brought in to restrain them"

"Them?" asked Sakura

"Restrain" asked Naruto

"It will be easier to show then explain" said the commander "please follow me"

"I don't understand what is going on why are we in Anbu headquarters" asked Kiba

"There must be a reason why we specifically are here" said Shino

"Yeah I don't think if they even let a Genin here before"

"What was that dog breath" "You heard me blondie"

Naruto and Kiba were now glaring at each other

"you forgetting who won between who in the exams" said Naruto "last time I checked you weren't promoted either"

Sakura sighed and punched both on the head "Knock it off you idiots"

And with that Naruto and Kiba were dragged by the pink haired medic while Akamaru followed behind

After ten minutes of what Naruto and Kiba would forever call the 'walk of shame' Sakura threw them down in a sort of circular room with a stone pillar surrounded by a circular couch and ten windows built into the walls Naruto looked up to see the room filled with the rest of the rookie twelve Tsunade and Jiraiya now staring at him and Kiba

"Thank you for bringing these two Sakura" said Tsunade

"My pleasure Sensei"

Naruto stood up "any reason why we're here granny" Naruto asked "because since you can't see Sasuke or Itachi with us you can tell we failed our mission"

"I can see that Naruto but the reason I brought you here is far bigger than any Uchiha Shikamaru explain to them"

Everyone turned to the Nara clan heir who was sitting on the couch with a stack of papers on his lap "Heh troublesome but I guess someone has to do it alright about two hours after you guys left Jiraiya Sama was going to go on a mission to where he believed the leader of Akautski was located"

Everyone looked at the perverted sage "But I didn't go since before I left the Gaki's of the Gaki show up"

"Hey who you calling Gaki Ero Sennin hey wait a minute Gaki's as in kids I've never had kids I've never even been on a date Shikamaru what's he talking about"

Shikamaru passed the stack of papers to Choji who passed them on "Being passed around are what I've been able to find out about the ninja we captured and the worlds they come from each one seems to from a world alternate are own how they got here I haven't been able to figure out yet but all but one seem to have a common parent and he's had a kid with nearly every Kunoichi in this room"

This got a surprised look from everyone who began looking at their paper

(The part on the paper will be in bold print)

**Name: Hayato Uzumaki **

**Age: sixteen **

**Village: Iwagakure **

**Parents: Naruto Uzumaki Yodaime Tsuchikage and Sakura Haruno Uzumaki **

Next to it was a photo of a teenager with red hair with blond highlights and green eyes wearing a Iwa flak jacket and headband

**Name: Haru Namikaze **

**Age: six **

**Village: Tetsugakure**

**Parents: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Shodaime Tetsukage and first lady Tenten Namikaze **

Next to this was a picture of a boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a headband with a hammer and sickle crossed and a dark grey shirt

**Name: Shikari Nara **

**Age: twelve **

**Village: Konohagakure **

**Parents: Naruto Uzumaki Nara Rokudaime Hokage and Shinami Nara **

Next to the writing was a picture of a girl with black hair in a pony tail

"Wait a minute Nara" said Naruto "so me and a girl version of Shikamaru"

"Don't go there I already had Ino erase that image from my mind twice"

**Name: Inomi Senju **

**Age sixteen **

**Village: Hitoshi **

**Parents: Naruto Senju Rokudaime Hibozu and first lady Ino Senju **

**Note this world seems to be based on a system of Yakuza groups replacing ninja as he laughed at the idea of ninja being anything else then something existing outside the Pervy sage's porn **

Next to this was a picture of a platinum blonde teen in a fedora and coat with an orange shirt under it

"Damn it Gaki didn't you teach this kid some manners" said Jiraiya

"I don't know this kid you should be asking the me that raised him because it wasn't this me like it wasn't this me that had a kid with Tenten Sakura or Ino" said Naruto before clutching his head

"OWWWW MY HEAD HURTS TOO MUCH THINKING"

"I agree with Naruto I get why the girls are here but why us"

"Read the last one first" said Tsunade

**Name: Hideo Uchiha **

**Age: fifteen **

**Village: Konohagakure **

**Parents: Sasuke Uchiha Rokudaime Hokage and Sakura Haruno Uchiha **

Next to it was a kid with black hair with pink highlights in a red shirt

Everyone had one thought going through their heads WHAT THE HECK

Okay in the next chapter we get to meet the kids read review and all that good stuff grammar nerds

HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate families

Chapter 2

"Wait a minute Sasuke and Sakura that has nothing to do with me" asked Naruto "and how did Sasuke end up becoming Hokage"

"Well he's the exception that proves the rule but here is what we are going to do we're going to split up into two groups group one will interview them to find any common variables while group two will look over these variables and figure out how they came here"

"uh what's a variable"

"How are we splitting up" asked Shino

Shikamaru explained how the teams were going to be split up

Hayato Uzumaki was sitting a chair in his holding cell when what appeared to him a younger version of his dad and sat across from him

"DAD?" Hayato asked "what are you doing here and why do you look younger than me"

"It's nice to meet you Hayato this is going to be hard to explain but you're not from here"

"I know that I was born in a cave in the land of earth" Naruto gave a weird look at Hayato "what why are you looking at me like I stole ramen from you"

"You were born in a you know what I don't want to know okay this sounds weird even to me you're not in the same dimension"

"Prove it what happened on your first date with mom"

"I've never been on a date with Sakura chan" said Naruto "so that means you're telling the truth damn I hoped it was just time travel okay what do you want to know"

"How'd your version of me end up with Sakura Chan"

"Well I guess it happened when dad got banished for bringing back Sasuke Uchiha the civilian council held a trumped up trial and banished him my mom followed him and together they Joined Iwa"

"Wait what's a civilian council?" asked Naruto "you don't want to know" said Hayato

"So anyway what was the last thing you remember before you ended up here"

"Well my shift had just ended and I was heading to see my girlfriend when I felt a burning sensation in the back of my head and when I woke up I was surrounded by leaf anbu and here I am"

Naruto noticed he hesitated before he said girlfriend but he didn't think much about it

Tenten walked into the room where Haru was to find the room empty "Haru don't worry we aren't going to hurt you" tenten felt a kunai against her neck

"You should be the one who should be afraid of me hurting you" said Haru "mom" said Haru looking at the kunoichi he caught before stepping back

"What's going on why are you here is dad is he" said Haru tears forming in her eyes Tenten wrapped her arms around Haru "hey its okay I'm sure your dad is fine now can you tell me what you remember before you ended up here"

Haru pulled himself together "yeah I came back from a b rank mission and was going to head home when I felt this burning feeling on the back of my head and here I was in Konoha"

Tenten noticed he said Konoha like it was a curse word but didn't say anything she just kept hugging Haru

Hideo Uchiha was doing pushups on the floor when sakura walked in "Mom is that you and why are you so young"

"Are you implying I'm old" asked Sakura Hideo paled "no no of course not only a blind man couldn't see the beauty of the mountain breaker"

"Heh so the alternate version of me has the moniker mountain breaker okay I hope you got my brains this is going to sound strange but this isn't the same universe you were born in"

"wait so your saying that I somehow ended up in an alternate universe well at least I landed in Konoha instead of somewhere like Iwa so what's different did the massacre happen whose the Hokage is the traitor alive here"

"Okay yes to the first question Tsunade is the fifth Hokage and I have no idea who the traitor is"

"how can you not know who the traitor is he's killed the elders along with Kakashi Hatake Asuma Sarutobi and two Sannins and nearly killed my parents when they tried dragging him back to the village the Fu no Oni Naruto Uzumaki"

Sakura was shocked "that's impossible Naruto isn't capable of doing that"

"Why are you defending that traitor" shouted Hideo "he's done nothing but spread chaos and destruction since he left the village when he was thirteen"

"That's the difference" said Sakura "Naruto is still here the one who left was Sasuke"

"No that's impossible dad is loyal to the village to the end he was a student of master Jiraiya he saved the village from the akautski leader Yoroi Cayuga he's the hokage dad is a hero a tortured soul whose only regret is he couldn't save his best friend"

Sakura laughed "in a nut shell you pretty much described Naruto or how I would guess he would turn out based on what you just yelled at me" Sakura said with a smile on her face

"That bastard is no hero and I'm done talking" said Hideo turned with his back to Sakura Sakura sighed "alright then" Sakura then walked out of the building

Hideo punched a wall "a world where an S rank criminal a kage killer is a loyal ninja what else is wrong with this world but don't worry mom dad I'll find a way back home and when I do I'm going to kill the one who causes you both so much pain" Hideo's eyes then changed from black to sky blue with black crosses with white dots in the middle

An hour later the interviewers walked where the others were waiting

"Well what did you figure out" asked Tsunade

"There isn't much connecting the five the only things is that they are all the children of village leaders and had a burning sensation in the back of their heads before they were found"

"Well I figured it out" everyone turned around to see Shikari sitting there wearing a forest green top like Ino's when she was a genin with green pants and green sandals

"How did you get behind us" said Jiraiya "I'm the only daughter of the greatest prankster in Konoha and the smartest shinobi in the elemental nations you think you could keep me in a cell" said Shikari with a confident smirk on her face

Everyone sweat dropped 'at least one of them had to be like Naruto' 'thank kami one of them inherited my awesome pranking skills' was the thoughts at the end of her little speech

"Okay then what did you figure out" asked Choji

"Well I got bored waiting for this version of dad to show up so I talked with the others when you weren't looking anyways I found out a couple of things the first off is that in all of our worlds not counting yours Akautski is dead with various versions of our dad finishing the leader

The second thing was that each of these worlds have a jinchuriki in a specific order Konohagakure five Tetsugakure six Hitoshi seven Iwagakure eight and where Hideo is from the guy on top of their wanted list has number nine"

"so that means Akautski found a way to travel to these other worlds" said Kakashi

"it must be based off the substitution jutsu exchanging one thing for the other" said Yamato

"so if they're here then that means" said Tsunade

"Akautski is in their endgame" said Naruto


End file.
